The present invention generally relates to linear recliner assemblies and more particularly to a constant engagement linear recliner assembly.
Occupant safety and comfort are paramount concerns for automobile manufacturers. In particular, vehicle seating systems are a significant focus for improved comfort and safety. Conventional vehicle seating systems include reclining seats that enable comfort adjustment by a vehicle occupant.
Traditional recliner mechanisms include linear recliner assemblies having a recliner rod that is selectively in engagement with a pawl. To adjust a seat back relative to a seat, the recliner rod must be out of engagement with the pawl, wherein the seat back is free to pivot relative to the seat. During this time, an occupant""s safety may be compromised as there is no fixed support for the seat back, were an accident to occur.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a constant engagement linear recliner assembly including a recliner rod, a housing, a first gear assembly and a second gear assembly. Both the first and second gear assemblies are rotatably supported within the housing and are in constant mesh engagement with one another. The second gear assembly is in constant mesh engagement with the recliner rod for enabling linear movement of the recliner rod relative to the housing. More particularly, the gear components of the first gear assembly rotate within a plane generally perpendicular relative to components of the second gear assembly.